A Slip of the Tongue
by KilaIesha a.k.a Gaara'sGirl12
Summary: How will Prince Gumball react to Marshall Lee's slip of the tongue? Slash. Marball. Or whatever you want to call them! XP
1. Chapter 1

Prince Bubba Gumball had never, in his eighteen years of existence, been infuriated by anyone more than Marshall Lee Abadeer. The Vampire King really loved to push his buttons. Nothing infuriated Gumball more, however, than the fact that, to his knowledge, he'd never done anything to cause Marshall Lee to torture him so. In fact, he had an admiration for the young undead king; Fionna always teased him by saying he was crushing on the older boy.

His current hypothesis was that Marshall hated him because of his close relationship with Fionna. He was almost positive of this! He assumed that because Marshall only really started picking on him after the Ice Queen fiasco that happened during his last ball.

As he was writing in his journal, the Vampire King himself floated through the young prince's opened window. Gumball was too busy venting his frustrations into his journal to notice the night-walker. Marshall quickly turned invisible and snuck up to read over Gumball's shoulder. The mischievous, undead teenager laughed suddenly which caused the younger, more alive teen, to screech, slam the book shut, and stand up to try and hide it. Marshall revealed himself.

"Marshall Lee, I can't believe you!" Gumball yelled angrily.

"D-Dude! I can't believe that you think-hahahaha! I can't believe you think I like Fionna!" Marshall held his stomach while he crouched over in mid-air.

"Why would you-?! Ugh! Marshall Lee, I am fed up with-" Prince Gumball began.

"How could I ever like Fionna when I'm crushing on you?"

There was a large pause. Both of the boys had shocked looks on their faces. Marshall's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue-grey than the rest of him. Gumball stood unmoving wondering if what he heard was what came out of the other boy's mouth.

"M-Marshall... Is that true?" Gumball uttered quietly.

"I-uh... Yes, I mean no, I mean um... Bye, Gumball!" Marshall half yelled, half whispered.

"Wait!" Gumball ran after Marshall to edge of his balcony. "Darn! He got away," Gumball frowned to himself.

He realized that he would have a long night to deal with. He had to figure out his feelings for Marshall, and he was determined to understand them by tomorrow. Marshall had given him a new factor in their relationship, and Gumball, like the scientist he was, was going to factor it in and create a solution to this problem.

Around the afternoon, after he had done all of his princely duties, Gumball had asked Lord Monochromicorn to take him to Marshall's house inside his cave. The Lord obliged. Gumball petted the steed softly before telling him he could go home. As the unicorn left, the gum prince knocked on Marshall's door. Marshall opened it seconds after and promptly shut it.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, open this door now! We have to talk about this!" Prince Gumball called.

The door opened slowly, and the gum prince softly walked in. He smiled reassuringly at the sulking half demon. Having already made up his mind, Gumball took a brave step forward and

asked for Marshall to look him in the eyes. Marshall could only gaze at the younger boy behind his bangs.

"Marshall, I wanted to start off by saying that I'm sorry."

Marshall quickly cut in, in an attempt to protect himself. "Look, I know what you're going to say. I understand you don't feel the same way. You're probably horribly disgusted with me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for picking on you. I just wanted your attention focused on me and only me."

"You should let others finish what they are trying to say, Marshall Lee. None of those things were on my mind, and thank you for the apology. It means a lot to me." At this the Vampire King became confused. Gumball continued, "I am sorry for not noticing sooner that you liked me in such a way. I wanted to say I like you too, Marshall Lee."

"Gumball... You aren't serious are you? Gumba-"

"Bubba, Marshall, you can call me Bubba."

"You are serious? I-I've waited a long time for this, Gu-Bubba. Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I've thought about it, and I realized that I've liked you since Fionna and Cake first introduced us."

"I just have one more thing to say. Bubba, I don't like you." This caused the younger to scrunch his face in confusion. "I'm in love with you. I've been watching you grow up for a few years now, and I realized that I was in love with you when you were almost taken by the Ice Queen."

"Marshall..." A pink darker than his skin dusted the gum prince's cheeks. "Thank you."

The Vampire King slowly pushed his lips to the prince's who kissed him back eagerly. Marshall smiled a little and licked his new boyfriend's bottom lip, before nibbling a little, asking for entrance. The younger gasped a small moan, giving Marshall what he wanted. His little prince tasted sweet like his namesake. They eventually moved to the couch where Marshall straddled the young prince and explored his body with his hands while having never broke the heated kiss.

The gum prince kept moaning quietly into the other's mouth which only turned the older teen on even more. Marshall was treasuring every second of this moment. Unfortunately, his little prince had to breathe to survive. The Vampire King took the moment to ask the other exactly how far he wanted to go.

"M-Marshall, I don't... I just-"

"Shhh, Bubba. It's okay. I understand. We'll take it slow until you're ready. I love you, Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom."

"I-I love you, too, King of the Vampires, Marshall Lee Abadeer."

Owari~! (The End~!)


	2. Epilouge

King Bubba Gumball was being waked by four very small hands. The shaking was very persistent, he dully noted. When he finally cracked his eyes open, he looked at two very familiar, very precious faces. His wonderful daughter and son were waking him up.

There was mischievous little Princess Bianca and sweet little Prince Mark. Gumball remembered when Marshall had been so opposed to kids; he absolutely refused to let either one get around women. Gumball had only laughed.

He calmly explained that he believed he could create them. A year and seventy-eight strands of hair later, they were pregnant with twins. The two fetuses spent their nine month development period inside of a giant tube. Even Marshall, who had been grossed out at first, began to love the little ones as they developed more and more. Both fathers would stay up for hours on end to watch them grow.

The happiest moment of his life had been holding his two perfect little babies in his hands for the first time. He remembered how their daughter had his pink hair but Marshall's grey skin, and how their son had Marshall's raven locks but his pink skin. He knew from the moment he saw the children that they would be a handful, but they would also make their fathers proud.

Today, the toddlers were excited because they got to spend all day with Aunt Fionna and Uncle Flame Prince. PG turned to see if his lover was still in bed and was met with an empty side. PG smiled and picked up his children who snuggled into his side so he could hug them.

"Is Daddy downstairs making breakfast?" he asked softly.

"Daddy sad, 'Don't tell Mommy anything.'" His daughter snickered.

Just then Marshall Lee floated in with a bed tray and placed to on PG's lap. He kissed him on his fore head and went to get the rest of the breakfast trays. They all sat together and had breakfast. Shortly after breakfast was done and everyone had taken a shower and dressed, Fionna and Flame Prince came to pick up the little tykes.

As soon as the two had made it to their room, Marshall slammed Gumball against the door and kissed him roughly. This startled Prince Gumball, and he held tight to Marshall's shirt. When Marshall ended the kiss he spoke gently into Gumball's ear.

"The kids will be gone all day."

"M-Marshall, we have w-work to do." Marshall began attacking his neck with sweet love bites.

"But, Babe, we haven't made love in forever!" There he was whispering into PG's ear again.

"Alright Marshall, but this can't hinder our-"

"-kingly duties. I know."

Marshall's smile grew devilish. He mashed his lips back onto his husband's. They battled for dominance, a battle that sometimes Marshall let Gumball win, and Marshall didn't hold back. He snuck his hand around Gumballs back and shoved his hand up Gumball's stiff, aristocratic shirt. He gently pushed Gumball more into him. While Gumball merely stood on his tip-toes and

rested his hands in Marshall's soft hair, Marshall spent his time re-exploring his husband's body.

The younger wasn't surprised as he felt himself lifted in the air and floated to the bed. Marshall laid himself on his back with Gumball on top. He broke the heated face battle.

"I love you."

"I l-love you, too."

Marshall loved how, even know, he could make Gumball blush like a virgin. It never failed to turn him on. He knew this position made his lover nervous, so he flipped them over and sat himself between Gumball's legs. He engaged his lover in another heated kiss, and began to undress. First went both their shirts and then their pants. Once the pants came off, Marshall licked, sucked, and nibbled his way down his lover's neck, chest, and abdomen.

Once in front of the young man's clothed member, he paused and met the eyes of the gum king. Knowing how much it turned the other on, he kept the other's gaze as he slowly pulled down Gumball's pink hearted boxers. Gumball moaned wantonly from deep inside his chest. Marshall took a minute to remove his own boxers before kissing the other on the cheek and grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.

Marshall slicked up three of his fingers and began to stretch his lover. The first finger always made Gumball feel a little uncomfortable and the second was hardly noticed as Marshall pumped his shaft. Then, the third finger always managed to hit it target.

"M-Marshall~!"

Hearing his name called like that spurred him on. He abused his lover's sweet spot while still jerking him off. When he felt Gumball's ass was prepared enough, he lubed up his cock before slamming into Gumball. Gumball moaned again, and Marshall waited for his husband to give the go ahead to move. PG nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. Marshall was finding his pace when he found that sweet bundle of nerves.

"M-Marshall!"

"That's right, don't hold back. I want to hear every sound of pleasure you make."

"Nnnng! F-Faster!" It shouldn't have surprised him all those years ago when he found out his lover was absolutely lewd in bed. He had no qualms telling Marshall what he wanted.

"Babe, you are the most erotic person ever."

Marshall obliged and thrusted into Gumball faster. Soon the pace became erratic. Marshall knew Gumball was close so he starting pumping the other in time with his thrusts while continuously hitting his sweet spot. Gumball gave one last call of his name and came all over Marshall's hand and his own abdomen. Feeling his lover tighten around him and call his name so erotically pushed Marshall himself over the edge. He released deep into his husband before resting on top of the other man.

He gently pulled out, kissed his lover's lips, and got up. He went into the large bathroom to grab a washcloth and wet it. He cleaned himself off and grabbed a clean washcloth to clean his husband. When he walked back into the room, his husband had pulled the covers over himself and seemed to be in deep thought. He chuckled and walked over to the bed.

He removed the covers and cleaned his husband. He made small talk until he felt his lover was clean enough. He went back into the bathroom and put the washcloth in the dirty basket. He practically ran to the bed and climbed under the covers to hold Gumball. As they snuggled, Marshall almost felt alive.

"Happy Anniversary, Bubba."

"Happy Anniversary, Marsh."

Owari (The End)


End file.
